Nada
by Jhu Radcliffe
Summary: Nada. Tudo que Lily Evans diz a James Potter não significa nada. Absolutamente nada. Somente um grande e vazio nada


Nada

"_Everything she says to me means nothing"_

Nada. Tudo que Lily Evans diz a James Potter não significa nada. Absolutamente nada. Somente um grande e vazio nada.

- Prongs, meu amigo, será que você consegue parar de fazer caretas para o ar? Você está me desconcentrando. - Remus riu, debruçado sobre um enorme pergaminho que descia aberto até os joelhos dele.

Os quatro marotos haviam chegado há pouco tempo das margens do Lago Negro, após outra briga quase unilateral com Snivellus. Unilateral, porque, bem, não se pode fazer muita coisa sem uma varinha e estando a alguns metros de distância. Muito menos pendurado de cabeça para baixo com as vestes sobre a cabeça.

Sirius ainda ria, o mais discretamente possível, sentado ao lado de Remus, que revisava a matéria para a prova escrita de Transfiguração do dia seguinte. Peter e James estavam sentados em um sofá, na frente dos outros dois, calados por motivos diferentes.

O motivo de James era, como sempre, Lily Evans. Tudo bem que ela era ruiva, tinha olhos verdes, era incrivelmente inteligente, mas precisava ser tão cabeça dura? Ou, então, tão boa em inventar os mais diversos xingamentos para ele, sem que ele sequer merecesse?

- Prongs. – Remus o chamou novamente. James suspirou, e olhou para o amigo com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – As caretas.

O moreno de óculos fez língua descaradamente, fazendo os outros três amigos rirem, e levantou, indo sentar na mesa. Puxou o pergaminho que Remus lia e o enrolou sob os protestos do amigo.

- Moony, você não vai aprender nada um dia antes da prova. – James atestou, após guardar o pergaminho na mochila do amigo.

- É revisão! – o outro respondeu, contrariado.

- Que seja. – Sirius se intrometeu. – Prongs está sensível demais pra ouvir alguém gritar com ele pela segunda vez no dia, Moony.

Um ar gelado pareceu circundar os quatro amigos quando Sirius terminou de falar. Um segundo depois, havia sido substituído por risadas altas e escandalosas, que fizeram todos os ocupantes do salão comunal os olharem com reprovação. James, porém, se manteve sério, imune às gracinhas.

- Eu já disse que o que quer que a Evans diga não me afeta. – ele reclamou, cruzando os braços de forma defensiva. - Ela se acha _boa_ demais pra aceitar qualquer coisa, até desculpas.

Moony, Padfoot e Wormtail se entreolharam discretamente, os três com sorrisos marotos nos lábios. Peter piscou para os amigos e pescou o exame de James da bolsa do garoto. Abriu na página do desenho e o colocou sobre a mesa.

- O que ela fala não te afeta, mas ela em si... – ele riu, cutucando o amigo nas costelas e indicando o desenho rabiscado com a cabeça.

James mudou de cor tão rápido quanto mudava da forma humana para a animaga. Suas bochechas atingiram um tom rosado forte, e ele puxou o exame, dobrando-o desleixadamente. Levantou, andou até a lareira e o jogou nela, esperando para ter certeza que estava queimando. Voltou para a mesa, e sentou-se sem dizer uma palavra, os olhos esverdeados grudados nós pés.

- Vocês nem sabem se L.E. significa Lily Evans! – ele exclamou, o mais baixo que pôde, contrariado.

- Bem, - começou Remus – se não significasse, você não teria tido o trabalho de dobrar e jogar o papel no fogo. – concluiu, sorrindo.

Admitindo que havia perdido, ele fechou os olhos com força, e respirou fundo. Tudo bem, L.E. realmente significa Lily Evans, mas ele não sentia absolutamente nada por ela, nada.

- Esse é um argumento meio inválido, Prongs, meu amigo. – Wormtail riu, quando ele expressou o que pensava. – Acho que você fez com que ele se tornasse inválido quando convidou a Evans pra sair pela trigésima segunda vez.

- E quando apontou pra ela quando fez um gol na partida da semana passada. – Sirius acrescentou.

- E também quando você...

- 'Tá, já entendi! – James cortou Remus.

Não sabia o que o lobisomem falaria, mas não queria descobrir. Já estava sendo humilhante o suficiente.

Os quatro ficaram calados por quase um minuto inteiro, um longo minuto no qual a mente de James voou até as palavras de Lily, que com certeza não significavam nada para ele. Mas que significavam alguma coisa, afinal de contas.

Ela o acusara, acusara mesmo, de ser um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante. Em suma, isso queria dizer que ela não sairia com ele nem se ele fosse o último homem na face da Terra. E tinha também o detalhe de que ela ainda preferiria a Lula Gigante ao invés dele. Fim da espécie humana, pronto.

Ele gemeu em frustração, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instaurado. Os amigos - apesar das brincadeiras - eram bem solícitos, e Sirius deu-lhe uns tapinhas amigáveis, porém fortes, nas costas.

- Vocês acham que eu sou tudo aquilo que ela disse? – perguntou, inseguro.

Os amigos se entreolharam de novo, e James afundou o rosto nas mãos, e depois bateu com força na mesa com o punho fechado. Tirou os óculos e os limpou desajeitadamente na blusa, como mera forma de passar o tempo.

- Então? – esperou, esvoaçando os cabelos com a mão livre.

- Eu acho que você deveria parar de azarar o Snape... – Remus tentou.

- Impossível, ele praticamente _pede_ pra ser azarado! – James ponderou, olhando para Sirius e Peter, que confirmaram efusivamente.

- Eu não o vi pedir nada hoje... Ele estava relendo o exame dele, e vocês...

- Ah, Moony, - James o cortou. – de que lado você está, afinal?

Remus gargalhou, sem se preocupar em esconder que estava achando engraçado não só o tom de voz, mas também a expressão chocada que James, Sirius e Peter faziam.

- Você perguntou, eu só fui sincero. – respondeu, quando conseguiu parar de rir.

- Às vezes eu preferiria que você mentisse. – James comentou para si mesmo, porém bem audivelmente.

Os outros três amigos começaram a rir, e ele não conseguiu evitar rir também. A gargalhada de Sirius era tão alta e estridente que, mesmo que a piada não tivesse graça nenhuma, se ele risse, todos os demais o acompanhariam.

Enquanto ria, James não tinha tanto tempo assim para deixar que as palavras – _insignificantes_ - de Lily Evans o perfurassem, entrassem em seu coração e cortassem-no em pequenos pedaços, tão pequenos que era impossível vê-los. Ele parou de rir abruptamente, e bagunçou os cabelos já bagunçados.

Ele não era um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante. Talvez devesse azarar menos o Snivellus, mas ela estava fazendo tempestade em um mísero copinho d'água. Eles eram amiguinhos, o que era pior. _Ela_ é uma tirana arrogante. Querida monitora e tudo o mais.

- James, as caretas, cara! – Remus murmurou novamente, só para o moreno.

O garoto revirou os olhos, tirou o pequeno pomo de ouro do bolso e, depois de olhar para checar se todas as janelas estavam fechadas, soltou-o dentro do salão comunal. Viu alguns alunos se aventurarem para pegar a bolinha e riu.

- A Evans tinha dito algo sobre o pomo também... – Sirius se lembrou, ao olhar a bolinha voar por cima de sua cabeça, baixo o suficiente para que ele a pegasse se estendesse a mão. – Algo sobre você se exibir...

- Não está ajudando, Padfoot. – James resmungou, irritado.

- O que tem de mais em a gente comentar o que a Evans disse? – Peter perguntou, perdendo a bolinha dourada por milímetros. – Você não se importa mesmo com o que ela diz.

- Eu sei que não me importa. – o moreno ralhou, nervoso. – Mas, sei lá, eu tenho ego e o que a Evans disse não é bom pra ele.

Remus riu disfarçadamente enquanto surrupiava o próprio resumo da própria bolsa. Nenhum dos amigos reparou, pois estavam muito ocupados rindo ou suspirando, respectivamente, Sirius e Peter e, por último, James.

Ele já começava a mostrar sinais inconfundíveis de cansaço e irritação, com a situação e com os amigos. Os outros marotos já vinham comentando sobre a paixão, que não é paixão, de James por Lily. Mas, na verdade, a paixão, que não é paixão, era só uma _vontade_... Uma _tentação_, desejo pelo proibido; como James havia explicado. Que também não era desejo pelo proibido, como disse Sirius; era mais um desejo pelo que ele nunca conseguiria ter.

Essa suposição de Sirius rendeu a ele uma noite mal dormida, porque James também passou a noite acordado, vigiando a porta do quarto enquanto o amigo dormia nas escadas. Mas o cachorro mereceu.

O pomo passou zunindo pela orelha de James, e ele meramente levantou a mão, apanhando-o sem esforço. Peter o encarou como se ele tivesse acabado de dar um triplo mortal carpado para trás, embora ele sequer soubesse o que isso era.

Antes, porém, que Peter pudesse expressar algo pela incrível captura do amigo, James soltou o pomo, os olhos fixos no buraco do retrato que conduzia ao interior do salão comunal. Lily Evans, a monitora, a garota da tempestade em um copo d'água, acabara de entrar.

Lily olhou em volta, procurando pelas amigas e, não as tendo avistado, dirigiu-se às escadas para os dormitórios. O pomo esvoaçou-lhe os cabelos, e ela olhou em volta novamente, localizando James em menos de um segundo. O garoto se levantou imediatamente e engoliu em seco, bagunçando os cabelos antes que pudesse se frear.

- Hey, Evans. – falou, com a voz madura e grave, bem diferente da usual. – Quer sair comigo?

Lily piscou, atônita, e meneou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. Deu as costas para o garoto, e, quando estava no terceiro degrau da escada, virou-se e disse um sonoro 'Não!'

James virou-se para os amigos com as sobrancelhas erguidas em um misto de choque, raiva e tristeza. Remus, que voltara ao resumo de Transfiguração, deu um sorriso enviesado.

- As palavras de Lily Evans realmente não significam nada pra você. Elas sequer entram na sua cabeça!

O garoto se sentou novamente, e descansou todo o peso do corpo nas pernas traseiras da cadeira. Cruzou os braços e deixou-a oscilar sem maiores preocupações, além de Lily.

- James. – Remus chamou, após algum tempo. O maroto somente levantou os olhos. – As caretas, por favor.

* * *

Ene/A: Pode parecer um grande besteira, mas eu a-m-o essa fic. As vezes eu tenho vontade de rir só de lembrar dela, o que _é_ algum coisa, porque eu normalmente só _gosto_ do que eu escrevo. Blábláblá, espero que você gostem também!! Comentem, por favor. Ha-ha. BjOx enormes e obrigada por lerem. 


End file.
